Un voyage risqué
by MissGrande
Summary: Tori décide de déménager mais elle ne pensait pas ce qui allait alors se passer. / Rating T / VictoriousXResident Evil
1. Chapter 1

_Un voyage risqué_

 _*Introduction_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serai aussi contente de changer de ville , c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'avantages quand vous habitez dans un petit village .

Mais après tout , j'ai quasiment passé toute mon enfance ici et j'espère vraiment trouver mes marques dans cette nouvelle ville mais aussi dans cette nouvelle ville qui, après tout, est la capitale de la France PARIS 3 .

Le déménagement se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur car tout le village a participé à la main d'œuvre et en moins d'une heure, nous étions déjà prêts à partir. J'aurais aimé que cela prenne plus de temps , toutes ces personnes qui m'ont faite voir la vie dans les villages sous un autre angle.

Le voyage nous prit plus longtemps, prendre l'avion à New York , atterrir à Aéroport de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle, un voyage qui dura environ 8h . Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pendant 8 heures et surtout dans un avion sans connexion Internet , j'avais hâte d' coup j'essayai de dormir mais en vain, alors je m'occupais en admirant le ciel.

Une fois arrivée, je commençais par demander à mes parents:

« - On peut se dépêcher de rentrer dans notre maison ? J'en ai marre !

-Voyons Tori ! Tu sais bien que ta patience sera récompensée, attends encore un peu s'il te plaît »

Voyant que je ne pourrais pas accélérer le temps, je décidais d'écouter un peu de musique sur mon téléphone. Pour me détendre, je décidais d'écouter de la musique classique mais n'ayant pas le moral à cela , je décida tout simplement de m'endormir pour récupérer les heures de sommeil perdues à cause de l'avion. Et un peu plus tard le voilà enfin arrivé, ce sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1: _L'arrivée dans la ville !_

« - Hé, vous avez vu ça ?,» s'exclama la jeune Tori en pointant la Tour Eiffel et en admirant sa hauteur, « - Comment un monument de plus de 300 mètres de haut peut tenir sans s'écrouler sur tous les habitants ?

Je pense que les architectes pensent à ça quand ils construisent ça, sinon je pense que le projet serait vite abandonné, » expliqua le père de Tori à sa fille

« - Et voilà, nous y sommes.

Euh c'est vraiment là qu'on va habiter? »

Elle était vraiment dépitée à la vue de cette maison , elle était beaucoup plus petite que celle de son village mais ses parents n'avaient peut être pas beaucoup d'argent vu la ville dans laquelle ils étaient dorénavant. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, elle était en centre ville, il y avait tout à proximité (magasins, cinéma,etc.)

« - Que voudrais-tu faire le temps qu'on emménage dans la maison ?

Je ne sais pas , je vais sûrement découvrir les coins de la ville »

Sur ces mots , je m'en alla sans même jeter un regard à mes parents, c'est sûr que si je pouvais éviter ces tâches si désagréables, pourquoi m'en priver ?

En tournant dans une nouvelle rue, je me rendis compte à quel point les rues étaient énormes, mais je commençai à constater que la ville était vide et, pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne croisais aucune personne et je commençais à me dire que je ferais mieux de ne pas me perdre. Et c'est la que je remarqua des cours de théâtre dans une petite allée :

« - Qu'est-ce que je risque après tout ? Autant essayer ! »

Sur ce j'entrais dans l'école et vis tout un tas de personne circuler dans un couloir, avec beaucoup de casiers .

« - Hé, t'es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? »

Et c'est là que je releva les yeux vers la personne qui me parlait : C'était une belle femme avec des airs un peu gothique, et tout de noir vêtue. A ses cotés un beau garçon de type oriental

« - Oui je m'appelle Tori Vega et vous ?

\- Moi c'est Beck et elle c'est Jade, (Beck lui parlant discrètement :

Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est une personne très jalouse surtout quand des filles s'approchent de moi

\- Pas de problème j'y veillerai ! »

Je pense que je devrais m'y inscrire , de toute façon c'est pendant les vacances autant faire ça, que de m'ennuyer . Et sur ce , je décidais d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier donna à Tori tout sauf l'envie de s'inscrire, mais elle le tenta malgré tout

« -Bien sûr que nous avons encore de la place ! Tu es la bienvenue ici

Je vous remercie beaucoup

Mais malheureusement pour toi , tu ne peux pas commencer aujourd'hui. Juste le temps de signaler aux professeurs ta demande d'inscription .

\- Pas de problème »

Je pensais donc qu'il était pour moi le temps de rentrer , ne pas m'aventurer trop loin, et puis cette école était juste à coté de chez moi.

En rentrant je me trouvais soulagée car mes parents avaient terminé avec tout ce qui était montage des meubles, etc.

« - Je pense que nous méritons tous une bonne nuit de sommeil

Oui moi aussi »

Et je montais me coucher sans dîner, et sans savoir ce qui m'attendait le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: _L'heure du théâtre !_

Il est 7 heures 30 du matin et, paniquée , je me rendis compte que j'avais une demi heure de retard par rapport à mon réveil initial

« - Vite je vais être en retard !

En descendant dans la cuisine , je ne remarquais personne.

C'était bizarre, pourtant il n'y avait que mon père qui travaillait et encore il ne partait avant midi .

Sans avoir de jugements hâtifs , je décidais de rattraper mon retard en prenant une collation que je mangerai sur le chemin.

Et encore une fois sur le chemin , je ne croisais personne . Je commençais à me demander si il s'agissait d'une partie éloignée de la ville...

Une fois arrivée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Je croisais une fille surexcitée qui me hurla dans les oreilles :

« -Dépêche toi , tu ne veux pas être en retard dès le premier jour.

Qui es-tu d'abord ?

Ah désolée , je m'appelle Cat, , ça fait chat en anglais, quelle coïncidence

-Ouais c'est sûr ! »

En regardant son physique et sa chevelure rouge flambée, je trouvais que cette fille était à la fois négligée et très classe.

« - Je te propose d'aller vite rejoindre le cours, il nous reste trois minutes avant le début.

J'adore le chiffre trois.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es née ce jour là ?

-Non, comme ça »

Sans l'écouter, je me mis à courir jusqu'à la salle et entrais enfin !

...

Une fois entrée , je constatais que nous étions peu nombreux. Parmi toutes ces personnes , je pouvais compter moi ,Beck , Jade, Cat et le professeur du cours , ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup . Le cours commença enfin :

« - Bonjour les jeunes ! Bienvenue dans ce cours de théâtre ,nous allons nous servir de vos peurs pour pouvoir en faire une pièce .

Comment ça nos peurs ? »

Une autre personne répondit à ma place et, remarquant que Cat était très bavarde , je détaillais le professeur : il n'était pas très grand , le front dégarni et portait des vêtements comme ramassées dans une poubelle .

« -Nous allons tout d'abord tester vos voix. Tori en tant que nouvelle élève à toi l'honneur .

-D'accord »

Je n'étais pas du tout stressée , au moment où je lançai ma voix puissante, j'ai cru que je le verre de l'ampoule de la salle s'était brisé, mais je crois que ce n'était pas une coupure de courant vu que je pouvais encore allumer la lumière de la scène. Cependant, une fois retournée, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle à part le professeur qui me hurle :

« - Vite viens avec nous , nous allons monter sur le toit pour voir ce qui se passe »

J'ai l'impression que tout ça était organisé , que c'était une plaisanterie pour voir si j'étais digne de rentrer dans leur école mais, en arrivant sur le toit , je me rendis compte que c'est au delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer


End file.
